DC COMICS: CW Seed Vixen
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW CW FLASH CW VIXEN Originally from Africa, Mari McCabe’s parents were killed by local greed, corruption, and wanton violence. But the orphaned Mari refuses to succumb to the terrors surrounding her. Inheriting her family’s Tantu Totem, Mari can access the powers of animals-anything from the super-strength of a gorilla to the speed of a cheetah. As Vixen, she fights valiantly to protect the world from threats like those that claimed her family. This six-episode series debuting on CW Seed this fall, featuring the voices of Stephen Amell (Arrow), Grant Gustin (The Flash), Emily Bett Rickards (Arrow), and Carlos Valdes (The Flash). YOUTUBE: PLOT: When Mari McCabe returns to Detroit after searching for information on her birth parents, she ends up in jail for stabbing a potential employer in the hand with a pen. Her foster father Chuck posts her bail, and the two are confronted in an alley by some thugs looking to take Mari's Tantu Totem, which she inherited from her birth parents at a young age. Mari uses the totem's powers to defeat the thugs, and the next day, visits Professor Macalister hoping to learn more about the totem and her family. Elsewhere at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramon becomes aware of Mari and her powers, and the Flash and the Arrow go to Detroit to investigate. In Detroit, Mari shows Chuck the totem's powers, when Barry and Oliver show up at their house. Convinced they want to imprison her, she flees, with the two heroes giving chase. Finally getting Mari to stop, the Flash and Arrow try to convince Mari to let them help her. Not trusting them, Mari leaves and returns to Professor Macalister in hopes of getting more answers. Unbeknownst to Mari, Macalister is working for Kuasa, who shows up, looking to retrieve the totem. Unable to remove the totem from her neck, Mari tries to escape and is shot by Kuasa's men. She wakes up in the abandoned Zambesi Village in Africa, where Kuasa reveals she is her older sister and this is her birthplace, telling her the history of the totem and the village's destruction. Kuasa reveals she was chosen to protect the totem and attempts to sever the bond it has with Mari. The attempt fails and Mari flees, though she passes out shortly after, allowing Kuasa to claim the totem. After coming to, the animal spirits of the totem confront Mari, telling her she is its true wielder. With their support, Mari returns to the village and defeats Kuasa and her followers, regaining the totem. Back in Detroit, Mari begins fighting crime as the heroine Vixen, finally knowing her purpose in life, with Arrow and Flash promising to offer assistance should she ever ask. EPISODE GUIDE: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:CW Flash Category:CW Vixen Category:Vixen Category:S.T.A.R.S. Labs Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe